lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dahlia Montclair
Biography Early Life (2003-2014) Dahlia was born as a fraternal twin to a young couple who accidentally got pregnant. She and her sister were removed from the house as infants due to child neglect. Dahlia was adopted by a young gay couple and her sister was later adopted by another couple in the midwest. Dahlia spent a great deal of her early life going to school, talking to no one, and locking herself away in her room to listen to music and sing for herself. She was highly isolated growing up and had poor social skills. Power Development (2015) When Dahlia and Cynthia turned eleven, Dahlia went to go an meet her sister for her birthday. Cynthia had invited over almost all of her friends and Dahlia just spoke to a few before trying to retreat to Cynthia's room. Her sister asked her to stay and Dahlia said she would on the condition that her sister didn't leave her side for the rest of the party. When Dahlia asked her sister to promise she'd stay with her she promised her. Later on, Cynthia tried to separate from Dahlia but was essentially forced to stay with Dahlia by an unknown force. Dahlia was confused, but after making many more promises to people and seeing them display the same struggle her sister did she eventually figured out her powers. Awkward Pre-Teen Years (2016-2017) Dahlia isolated herself even more after discovering her powers and grew distant from her dads. She didn't know how to communicate her feelings or trust anyone after several botched attempts to use her powers. She generally found herself being screwed over by kids her age over and over again. Not to mention she was constantly teased by older or more popular girls so she became bitter and depressed. Enrollment at Avac (2018) Currently, Dahlia attends Avenger's Academy and doesn't really have a lot of friends. She was forced to sign up for Glee Club by her dads who said that she'd do good and would finally make friends. She's met Emmett so far who she isn't sure what to make of. She's determined that Chris is Kurt Hummel and Juliette is Rachel Berry. She thinks Emmett is Finn, but she is hoping he doesn't die in this version of mutant Glee. Additionally, Dahlia particularly hated Faith. The girl tended to lash out at her, although she couldn't say she didn't instigate some of the arguments. She served out multiple detentions with her and was even accused of sexual assault, but she only shoved her to the ground to beat the shit out of her. Regardless, now that Faith has been tolerable to her she's very confused. Present (2019) Dahlia recently met Estelle and Allegra who offered her a seat at Cerberus and has seriously been considering transferring schools due to being unhappy at Avac. Lillie has tried to convince her otherwise and Faith has recently been kind to her which has generally confused her, but she is still on the rocks on whether she will transfer or not. Characteristics Physical Appearance Dahlia is an average height of 5'5" and has an athletic build, not that anyone really knows considering she wears fairly refined clothing such as sweaters and jeans. She has gray eyes and brown hair that is often tied back in one way or another. She is average weight and she rarely smiles, making her a face that is easy to forget and mold into the background. Personality Dahlia is a very introverted person and when she does have to interact with others she is very abrasive or bitter. She doesn't like to talk to other people, afraid that once she opens up to somebody she'll have anything she told them either be spilled to everyone or used against her. She prefers to keep to herself with her earbuds in. Listening to music calms her and keeps her content with being alone. Powers Dahlia has the ability to seal promises. Essentially, once somebody promises or swears her something it becomes eternally binding. The person who made the promise must fulfill the promise or feel compelled to do what they've promised for the rest of their life. Dahlia has not yet discovered that she can break the promises and free the person of what she bound them to so as of now everyone must fulfill or keep their promises to her. Relationships Family Forseti Forseti is Dahlia's biological father. He is the Norse God of peace, justice, and truth which contributes to her ability to seal promises, forcing people to be truthful. Charles Montclair Charles is one of Dahlia's adoptive fathers. He and his husband Patrick have tried multiple times to try and connect with Dahlia, but her self-isolation and struggles to communicate make it difficult. Patrick Montclair Patrick is one of Dahlia's adoptive fathers. He and his husband Charles have tried multiple times to try and connect with Dahlia, but her self-isolation and struggles to communicate make it difficult. Cynthia Montclair Cynthia is her fraternal twin sister that she was separated from at two years old when she was removed from the home that her birth parents lived in. Although it isn't known to them, Cynthia and Dahlia have different fathers because her mother slept with two different men in a very short time period, but she doesn't remember that either. Faith Rhyskamp Faith is Dahlia's almost-but-not-really girlfriend and previously her very, very, fucking confusing crush that used to be the girl she hated the most. Etymology * Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme Category:Glee Club